Muatation
by DayDreamer1236
Summary: K.C's life is boring. School every week. Do homework. Then sleep. Nothing out of the ordinary. But one day when she decides to read a book before going to bed something strange happens to her. many of my own characters will be in this. rating for lang.


DayDream: Yay!!! This is another one of my new stories! To tell ya the truth I actually got this idea from a dream.

Marii:Only you would have a dream like this…..

_____________________________________________________________________________________________-_-

I tilted my head to the side, my dark green eyes filled with curiosity and my long dark brown hair pulled back in a low

ponytail, as I looked at the book in my hands. It was almost bedtime, but I had at least 30 minutes before my mom

would come in to tuck me in… might as well get some reading done I had thought. But as I looked at the book in my

hands I couldn't help but think….I've never seen this book in my life. It had no title and the cover was made out of

some tip of leather? I shrugged.

"One day a young she-wolf was walking in the woods when she heard a faint cry. She walked for hours searching

for the lost pup. When at last she found him. But it was to late. The pup had starved. Devasted that she had not

been able to save the young pup she committed suicide. "

_Well that's sad._

Just then I felt a sharp pain in my mouth. Of all places! I rushed to the restroom. Blood dripping onto the ground

as I ran. I looked at the mirror in a panic. I hesitantly opened my mouth. I a mouthful of white sharp canine teath.

I looked at myself in the mirror at horror as my face became more canine by the moment. My spine arched as I felt

it extend. I doubled over in pain. My body was on fire! No it was worse then that. All the bones in my body were

breaking and snapping into a different position. Then they would break all over again. Ibit my tongue so that I

would not scream out when it felt like my skin was stabbed by netiles.

^A few hours later^

I let myself lay on the ground panting. Trying to catch my breath. It was over. But what did I look like now? I

couldn't be human. Not after what I went through. It was imposible. I shakenly pushed myself up. My paws….

wait paws!!!!!! I panickly looked in the mirror hoping to see my normal human face. But what I saw sadly was

not human. It was a wolf. The wolf had dark brown fur with one sky blue eye and one dark green…I ran. It

was to real. This had to be a dream….a very. Very real dream. I spotted my mom on the couch. She was crying.

"Were could Kaitlyn be Mike?"

My eyes widened "Mom im right here!"

She just looked right past me. Could she not see me? I was standing right in front of her! And even if

she didn't know it was me…. Wouldn't she be able to see a wolf standing in the family room?

"Shh. We'll find her. She couldn't have gone far." My dad comforted her.

I closed my eyes not able to see anymore and ran out the door that they had forgot to close.

_What is happening?_

^Time skippy^

Its been three weeks since then. I'm still a wolf. And from what I've figured out…humans cannot see me.

I still live in my neighborhood. I guess you could say I made it my 'territory'. I had to say my parents

chose a good place to live. There's plenty of deer in the small woods. But as I said/ It's a small woods.

Which means that no other wolf pack would want to move in… if there is any other wolves of my kind.

^One day later^

I had been stalking (that sounds wrong) the deer for hours. It was finally grazing. A growl built up in my throat

as i got ready to pounce. As i was about to pounce i saw a streakof white hurtle itself at my prey! The other wolf was

just about to take a bit when i pounced on him.

"That was my meal!" I growled in his ear. as i used my greater strenght to get the upper hand. The old male

was scrawny. But it was ovouis that he was not starving.

"Your also in my territory." I bit down on his shoulder.

"A young lass like your self shouldn't be without a pack." The scrawny wolf told me. I glared down at him.

"I do have a pack..."

"Then were are they?" _Why should he care!?_

"...."

The scrawny wolf smiled. _Ya learn something new every day._ And got up. I let him, he wasn't a threat.

He was just a poor old wolf.

"So lass. Why don't ya have a pack?"

"That's none of your business" I growled and stalked off torward my old house. Might as well see my parents!

I tryed to act as though i didn't care that the old dog was followin me. But it was hard. Plus the fact that

I couldn't stop my fur from brittling didn't help. We were there. the white bricked house was just the same

as when i last saw it. If not better. I couldn't help but let a one tear fall as i saw my mom drinking.

Ever since i left my mom had gottin into drinkin... so my dad had left with my little brother and sister.

I hadn't seen them since. The old dog looked to me to the my mom to me again and whined softly.

"I'm sorry i didn't know you were a turned wolf."

I looked at the old dog curiusly "turned wolf?"

He smiled again "You don't have a sire do ya?'

I shook my head not knowin what he was gettin at.

"So you haven't figured out that your a werewolf have ya?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________^_^

DayDream:Finally! That was so hard to write. Now I'll try to write the second one as fast as I can… but there's a problem…………….

Marii: Meaning she doesn't know how to make a second chapter.

Kaitlyn/soon to be Moss: Yeah so people please when you review. Help DayDream out. She may be OK at writing…but other then that she's not that smart!!

DayDream: If you guys are done making fun of me can you get on with it?

Moss and Marii: **rolls eyes** What ever Rate and Review people


End file.
